


Rose Knew

by maggie_weasleyxx



Series: Potters, Weasleys, Lupins [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying, Family Fights, Gen, Rose is really mean i'm so sorry, fight, mean rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: Rose knew that what she was doing was very, very wrong, but she did it anyway.





	Rose Knew

Rose knew that she was one of the least-liked cousins. Rose knew Lily was a family favourite. Rose knew she shouldn't have done it, but it didn't stop her from doing it.

It was around 2AM on Christmas morning when Rose started. She had stolen some of her Uncle George's 'Undeniably-Sticky-Glue' and covered Lily in it. Rose knew she should have stopped there. She wrapped her cousin in all the blankets in the room and then silently made her way downstairs. She started to feel guilty as she tore up one of Lily's presents but she couldn't stop. Rose knew she would get really told off by everyone later. She had been told she had her fathers' temper and jealousy. Rose knew that she went too far. 

Rose knew that the only reason Lily cried that day was not out of happiness, but because all of her presents were destroyed beyond repair and she was stuck to so many blankets. Rose knew Lily knew she did it.

"Rose I hate you!" She screamed through her tears,

Rose knew that she shouldn't have gone that far. Rose knew she was a horrible person.


End file.
